learn to love
by yaoixkiss
Summary: Marahall Lee is the school bully and his favorite victim is a boy with the name Gumball. one day Marshall finds someone else messing and picking on the pink haired boy. how will he react and why? M rated to be safe for bullying and for later later chapters mainly in gumballs pov but will change Story better than summary .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's a new story about Marshall Lee and Gumball. Hope you guys like and of course I don't own adventure time. Just the plot~**

"Come on Gummy! Just do it!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I sighed at the name the blonde haired girl was calling me. Curse my father's family for having the ridiculous surname of 'Gumball' and making me use it.

" ha-ha not going to happen! Now come on! It's about time we did something to your hair" the girl said handing me a bottle of what to me looked like hair dye.

"Fiona, what colour is this?"

"Fiona seriously, what colour?"

"That doesn't matter, just try it! I swear it will suit you"

I sighed again. I really didn't know why I had to be friends with this girl. No in fact why did she have to be my _only_ friend? She always talked me into ridiculous rubbish that would either get me into trouble or getting laughed at. I know she doesn't mean to do it on purpose though. I think that's why I let her. And right now it was dying my hair. She had been begging me for months to do something with it so in the end I just gave up and said she could, only now I was beginning to regret this idea. I can only hope that it's a natural colour.

"Right take your shirt off and sit on the chair so I can do this for you" Fiona said while taking out the colorants and papers of the box while I complied with her request. I sat down facing my desk and waiting while she began to fiddle with the tubes.  
Soon a strong smell of chemicals from the hair dye burnt the inside of my nose as she began to pour and massage the liquid into my hair.

"What do you think your parents would say if they saw you with different hair?" Fiona began

"What would it matter? They are never around. The only person who is my 'nanny' peppermint. And she can't do much to stop it either" I said with spite. My parents where never around, always working and such. So my nanny, whom I've had for years, since I was a baby, looks out for me. I don't actually know her name. I've always called her peppermint because she always smelled like it and the name became a habit and it just stayed, she didn't mind though, at least she's never told me otherwise.

"Oh well, don't worry you're going to look fabulous!"

"Fiona …what do you mean by that…?"

"Ummm… nothing?"

"Please tell me you did not dye my hair an obscene colour"

"no?"

"UGH Fiona! What the hell! Do you know how badly I'm going to be picked on at school?! Dude Marshall is going to kill me! He already beats me up without a motive and now he will have one because you unleashed my inner gay!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't even think about those guys!"

I sighed and rubbed my temples I really didn't want to get beaten up over this. You know how people say high school sucks. Yeah well it does, it sucks ass especially for me. And it's not like I want to be someone's charity case or want to be sympathised over, but school really is the worst. Nobody really talks to me at school apart from Fiona and getting verbally abused by other people. I don't understand what their problem is. And the worst was Marshall Lee and his group of friends. Though it was only Marshall who beats me up while his 'friends shout degrading words.  
I don't understand how the teachers aren't seeing this at all.

"Well it's too late now. How long do I have to wait?"

"Half an hour" I nodded and we went to play some video games.

x-x

After half an hour had passed I showered, washing the chemicals from my hair. I looked down to see the normally white tub pink.  
what the hell.

I got out of the shower quickly drying my body and putting some clothes on before going to my room.

"Fiona! What the hell is this! It's not just any colour. It's pink!"

"Its actually looks really good gummy! No , seriously this colour suits you ridiculously well. Go dry your hair!"

And that was how my hair became pink. As much as I hated to admit it, Fiona was right. It didn't look half bad on me. But there would be no escaping the beating that I was in for.

After Fiona left peppermint gave a small lecture on my hair, she didn't mind it but she began to go on about how my parents would disapprove of such a girly colour. I didn't take much of it in , I had had this lecture before. Not necessarily on my hair . But other things such as clothes and sexual orientation. I'm glad peppermint was alright with all of it and supported me but as her role of a guardian of mine she did have to tell me off and I understand that.

-x-

The next day, which was Wednesday by the way, I had to get up and take the walk of shame to school. With pink hair.  
I looked up at the gates, mentally preparing myself for what was to come. I began to walk into the school and walked through the halls to find my locker and of course, everyone was staring at me and obviously saying stuff about me. I didn't understand it though. Why could girls have unnatural hair colours and guys couldn't? It seemed totally irrational to me.  
I continued to walk to my locker with a few shouts of "gay" and "pretty boy" and other phrases I dare not repeat. I clenched my hand around the strap of my rucksack and continued to ignore them like I did every day.

I began to approach my locker and not to my surprise was Marshall and his two mates, who I called lemon grab , because his hair genuinely looked like a sunflower and always had a sour look on his face and the other I called lumpy space. As he had a spotty unattractive face and he always looked high and well, spaced out.

Lemon grabbed smirked and tapped Marshall on the shoulder pointing in my direction. He began to grin while his mates behind him began to giggle [in an evil manner] as he turned around completely to face me as I got to my locker.

"Well well look who it is, the fairy prince Gumball" Marshall began "oh and look! He's dyed his hair pink! I knew he was a actually a fairy"

I ignored him.

"oi, don't ignore me"

"Leave me alone Marshall" I said opening my locker only to have it shut forcefully enough to make me jump backwards.

"Excuse me. Don't play with me. I could beat your ass right now" he said coming towards me, making me walk backwards. Of course unable to see where I was actually going he walked me right into something and pushed me back and I fell into a bin. Everyone around me began to laugh and then the bell went.

"Later looser" he said before walking away. No one actually helping me to get out of the bin.

This was going to be yet another long day.

**So here is the first chapter (thank you for reading it .), go review and tell me what you think? Thank ku ~**


	2. Chapter 2

About a week had passed and so had the news of my hair being pink , I guess after a while people got bored of telling me things I was just going to ignore, which im glad about of course. The day where Marshall shoved me in the bin was of course the worst, a little beating from him just to commemorate the fact that my hair was pink. I have actually gotten use to the colour and think this is probably one of the best stupid ideas Fiona has ever had. though she has had better and they weren't so drastic.

School was still school. Still hating it as per usual and I still haven't seen my parents. I think they are meant to be coming next weekend ,just for the weekend of course , not exactly looking forward to the telling off from my father when he see's my hair.

My father is the head of a big industry , one that specializes in sweets and candy. my mother of course is his personal assistant so where he goes , she follows. They work away for months at a time and I haven't had a proper day to myself with them for years. However I dont subject myself to those 'mummy and daddy issues' people go to therapy about. theres no point crying if no one will hear you... at least that's what I say, its what gets me through the day.

my parents had me at quite a young age, in their twenties , so I guess they are still trying o live the crazy life, traveling ,seeing the world ,showing people their grand sweet industry. as great as it sounds, sometimes I wish they thought about it before they had me, besides they have a terrible taste in names. they called me Bubba , after thier most successful product yet , a bubble gum they invented that was kind of like the one from charlie and the chocolate factory, but changing flavours so far is impossible so they stuck with strawberry ice cream dessert flavour. And this is how the bullying began for me. Dammit parents.

this whole picking on me thing started back in primary school, the other kids would make fun of me because I wouldn't chase the girls around with bugs in my hand or because of my name which im really not to surprised about.

then it got to secondary school and everyone in the playground would play football except for me. I just hung out with the girls, mainly with fiona. at first people thought we were going out,but as soon as we said that we were just best friends the whole 'guys cant be friends with girls unless they are gay', which isnt entirely true, but it did apply to me. this is when people started calling me gay,fairy, faggot... awful names that I learned to block out. It was because of this I didnt want to go to prom in year 11 but Fiona insisted , so we just went together.

which brings me to now, well they teasing has died down quite a bit now that people are in their older teens, however there still remains those douchbags that like to pick on you , like Marshall Lee. I dont really know what his problem is, but he needs to sort it out. I mean there are people who threaten to beat me up , but Marshall and his friends are the only people who has actually done it . Either way it sucks to be me , im just glad I have Fiona.

x-x

I was sat on Fionas bed stoking her cat, who she called cake while I watched her get ready for a date she was going on, she never goes on dates or dresses up because shes such a tomboy, however shes going out with on of the shyest boys in school.

" Gummy, how do I look?! " Fiona stood up, she was wearing a simple white dress, her hair was wavy and her long eyelashes made her eyes stand out

" you look beautiful, your prince charming's face is gonna be so red it might burst into flames"

"ah well, he will be my flame prince then!"

I smiled and helped her look for some shoes... god im so gay.

Fiona left with the promise of being back in a few hours So I just stayed in her room until sh came back. Her parents didn't mind at all, we do this all the time, our houses are like second homes to each other which is pretty cool not gonna lie

Fiona came back at around 11 pm , she looked happy and was sighing all the time. I wish i could feel like that.

"so" I began " how did it go?"

**Okayy so that was chapter 2, I wanted this one to be more a back story so we can understand the characters better, also to add new characters, like flame prince xD tell me what u guys think ~**


	3. Chapter 3

Fiona was spending alot of time with her fire prince, which of course meant less time with me , but she always came if I needed her so I didn't mind too right now I needed her to be ready to pick up the phone as my parents where coming home this weekend and it wasn't gonna be good.

The weekend came and unfortunately so did my parents. I mean its not like I don't love my parents,I do but I barely know them. I could hear them downstairs greeting peppermint. It wasn't until after his hearty chuckle that i heard my father ask loudly on purpose "wheres is my young boy?! Bubba ! get down here and greet your mother and I!" I sighed and made my way down to the hall entrance where my parents where.

" hello mother, hello was your trip?"

My parents said nothing, they just stared in shock at my hair. I looked at peppermint who gave me a worried look. However no one spoke until my father turned to peppermint.

"since you have been taking care of our lad, care to explain why the HELL you let him dye his hair PINK!" peppermint flinched

"w-well you see sir I um-I-"

"Dad its not her fault, I did it to myself, she had nothing to with this!" I shouted to him , this wasn't her fault she didn't have to take the blame for my hair , besides if i didn't like it, i would have taken in out by now.

"so you want everyone to think your gay? is that what it now!" she turned to me

" its not like they don't know.." I mumbled

"what? speak up boy"

"nothing sir" I wave my hands in defense

With that he rubbed his temples and left to the living room leaving me with my mother and peppermint.

" honey why would you do this? your beautiful blonde hair.." She said as she ran her fingers through my hair. " honey go upstairs and wait til dinner ,im going to see if your fathers calmed down" I nodded and headed upstairs.

I went to my room and sighed before finding my way to my bed.I reached for my phone ad went to type a message

'Hey Fiona. mum and dad are here and the drama has already starte-'

I didn't finish , I deleted the message, I didn't want to bother her.

A couple of hours later I woke up with peppermint calling my name saying food was done.

I made my way downstairs to the dining room and sat at the table , which by the way wasn't my usual space.I had to sit there because my father came back.I just wanted to eat and leave, the atmosphere in the room was very awkward. then finally my mother decided to break the silence.

"so honey... hows school going?"

"yeah alright the same as always"

"are those boys still giving you trouble?"

"wel-"

"of course they are!" my father interrupted me "I mean look at him, his hair is pink!"

"ugh that's it. I don't care what you think ,I happen to like my hair and no ones giving me crap about it anymore either! besides your never here don't act as if you suddenly care what I do!"

"honey of course we care! we love you!" my mum tried arguing

"that's why you named me after your sweet? that's why your never here to support me in anything I do? did you know im getting straight A's in all my classes? no, well obviously not. its like the only person that gives a damn is peppermint. and dad after her being the one that's taking care of me day in day out and not you, you have the temerity to yell at her for me dying my not acceptable. shes been here while you haven't." with that I got up from the table and left the dining room walking my way out to the front door while my father was yelling at me from behind to get back over there and apologize.

after i made the appearance of leaving the house calmly I legged it. I began running , not really sure where too but I didn't care. hot tears rolled down my cheeks which began to sting because of the cold air hitting my face at the same is why I hated when my parents visited they act as if they know who i am, but they really don't know me at all.

I began to slow down as i got out of breath , tears still flowing but I want making any sounds of crying.I realized i had ran all the way to the park. which was basically a patch of grass with a few benches and a fountain in the middle.I sat down on one of the benches and held my head between my hands.

"shit" I muttered under my breath.

After a few seconds I heard soft footsteps on the grass and looked up to my side.

"oh well will you look what the cat dragged in"

"Marshall im really not in the mood come back another time to beat me up"

"pfft im not gonna do that" he said coming closer to me. I closed my eyes and expected the worst.

**And theres that chapter xD sorry it took so long to update ,I was pretty busy but I do have a few thing planned for this story so the next chapter shpuld be up pretty soon :3 **

**okai guys tell me what you think ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay you guys it's been an age, please forgive me! I kinda forgot to continue this story, like when you look at a text and forget to reply for 2 years, but I do remember what was meant to more or less happen in this chapter…from 2 years ago …any how if your still interested in this story I hope you like the chapter and please review if you want more, thank you 3**

"pfft I'm not gonna do that" he said coming closer to me. I closed my eyes and expected the worst. But unexpectedly it never came. He just sat there next to me, why was he sitting next to me?

"umm… are you not going to at least try and take advantage of the fact that I'm in a venerable situation?" I surprised myself by saying something like that to the guy that had been beating me up for so long.

He smirked at me "Now where's the fun in that, when people aren't here to watch?"  
The silent noise of '?' was ringing in my head. "The truth is Gumball, I'm not in the mood either"  
he said pulling out a cigarette, I didn't know he smoked. He noticed me watching him put it to his lips, I couldn't help thinking how handsome he actually was behind being awful attitude. "You want one?" he said showing me the packet.

"ew" I said bluntly as he shrugged and put the packet back in his pocket with the thought of his being good looking gone.

"So _Gumball, _what's little old you doing out and about in the park at night looking like something just bit his ass"

"I could ask you the same thing" I replied.

"But I asked you first"

I sighed "well if you must know and not that you care, my parents are back in town"

"Ah yes, the difficult life of being a rich boy"

"pfft, I admit that I'm over comfortable for money and I know I'm privileged to be in such a position, but what's that worth when you don't really have family? Mother and father are never around; they care more about their business than they do me. But I won't bore you with the details. So, why are you here?"

"Probably the complete opposite of you"

" trying to get away from your family? Why?" I couldn't understand in that moment why he would want to get away from people who supposedly loved him.

"I won't bore you with the details" He copied

"Actually I think the details would be interesting to hear about"

He chuckled ,that was the first pleasant thing I've ever heard coming out of his mouth.  
" Maybe next time Gumball"

"Because you're not in the mood and I'm not in the mood I'm gonna ask this straight out. Why are you such a dick to me?" I said feeling my courage and curiosity spike.

"Because I can"

"Oh no you don't, there has to be more of a reason than because you can"

"I don't know, I guess it just makes me feel more manly and better about myself. I get to show off to my mates as well." There was something about that reply, did he doubt his masculinity?

"Well, if you want my advice which you probably don't but I'm going to tell you anyway, your 'friends' right now who you think it's okay to go around and bully people with, are not going to mean anything once you've left school. Popularity only lasts so long and no one is going to want to remember a person for being horrible to others. My advice, stop acting like such a dick and get on with your life, not just for me because frankly bins aren't my seating preference but because if you don't, you will end up alone"

"Those 'friends' that you speak of are all I've got. If I leave them, not only will I look like a wuss but I will lose my only friends"

"maybe. But you would make new better friends"

He raised an eyebrow "what like you?"  
I shrugged.

"so what's the deal with you and the blonde? Is she into you in weird way?"

"what Fiona? Oh god no, we've been friends since childhood, she is as straight as the day is long and I'm as gay as a roundabout so you can see why we wouldn't have worked out. She is really great though. Sometimes I wish I was straight, it would have all been easier for me I guess"

"yeah I know what you mean"

"what?" I asked completely taken aback by his reply

"would you look at that its getting late I should probably go; I don't know if I can promise you won't get a beating tomorrow" he said pushing himself up from the bench.  
without thinking I grabbed his arm, without missing a beat he swung around and pinned me onto the bench. I could feel his breath over my neck before he spoke in my ear.  
"let's not ruin this ey?"  
And with that he got up and walked away. My heart was in in my throat I was breathing s fast it felts as if I wasn't breathing at all.

I composed myself after a few minutes and walked home. I walked through the door and as soon as I closed it my mother came towards me, no doubt hearing my entry.

"Where have you been?"

"nowhere, I went for a walk. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight mother." I said curtly and began making me way up the stairs.

"Son wait" I stopped and turned to look at her "I'm sorry" I nodded and continued my walk to my room.

I slumped onto my bed, what had happened tonight?

**Alright guys please tell me what you think and if I should continue with this, it would help loads, thank you 3**


End file.
